


Kisses

by PepperTheSassySpy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All makes sense in the end, Jealousy, Loki is precious when he's jealous, Other, Plot Twists, Rated T To Be Safe, Wait for it, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy
Summary: Your kind heart and happy demeanor made Loki fall in love with you long ago. Being virtually his only friend makes him hesitant to confess his feelings, but his hand is forced when he finds you kissing the Avengers and his jealousy shows.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is too precious and deserves so much love. I thought a jealous and puppy dog love Loki would be absolutely adorable. :3 I posted this originally on another site so don't worry if you see it elsewhere, both are me. Enjoy!

Loki hated you. Well, more precisely he hated how much you made him love you. Ever since Fury and Thor had decided his sentence should be carried out on Earth, he had lived at the Avengers’ tower, under their watchful eyes. He had also met you at this time. You were an unofficial Avenger, still in training, but they wanted to increase their ranks and you signed on first as a trial run. Consequently, the Avengers, Loki, and you lived at the tower, although you had been living at the tower for some time before Loki came to live there. It wasn’t too bad except for the staring… The Avengers would watch him suspiciously and even once they started to act more relaxed around him, he could tell he was still being watched, suspected.

You were always different, however. From the first time you met him, you were all smiles and laughter. He fondly remembered how at first meeting you, you spun around at his approach and bounded over to greet him. Admittedly, Loki was a little taken aback. Didn't you know who he was? What he had done? When he questioned you later, in private for he was afraid you wouldn't answer honestly in front of the others, you looked at him in confusion. Then you broke into a smile and responded simply. “We all make mistakes. The past is in the past.” Then Steve walked by and you raced over to him, asking to spar.

Loki was stunned. Never before had he been so easily accepted. In Asgard, he was always in Thor’s shadow. He'd be barely noticed, if at all. On Earth, it was worse because of the things he had done. Yet, you would seek him out or include him often. If he was reading in the rec room, you'd turn on the TV, keeping the volume low for him, and curl up beside him to watch. If you were chatting with someone and he walked by, you would call out to him to retell the story or ask his opinion. 

It was easy to love your carefree spirit, but he also saw a quiet fierceness in you. Once he had seen you sparring with Steve and although he bested you more often than not, you fought hard each time. Each round was close and Loki even witnessed you using Steve’s strength against him, throwing the large man over your shoulder. In battle, you were the same way, always protective of your friends. You reminded him of a protective cat, gentle and relaxed, but fierce if someone messed with their offspring or, in this case, friends.

A warrior on the battlefield, but a gentle spirit anywhere else, Loki immediately grew fond of spending time with you. He detested being around the others when they were obnoxious or rowdy, yet you could snuggle up against him chatting and he would rarely resist. He loved your wit and your cunning and developed quite the soft spot for you. Tony would often tease him calling him a “puppy dog” or “your shadow” as he'd follow you around as you made food or ran off to spar, but Loki didn't care. Being around you and enjoying your company was more than worth a little teasing.

You were sweet, fierce, treated him like anyone else, charming, and loving. You were everything he had ever wanted in a companion, so it didn't take long for Loki to realize he was falling deeper and deeper in love with you. Your laugh, your smile, your touch, he loved everything about you.

Yet…

Yet, he was too afraid to tell you his feelings. What if you didn't feel the same? Or worse, it changed things between you two? He could handle silently pining away for you, but if you began to avoid him or act negatively… Well, Loki just couldn't bear that. Thus, he stayed quietly in love with you and enjoyed your companionship, afraid to say anything…

~~~~~

“I thought they were supposed to be back by now.” Loki anxiously paced in front of the large window, searching the sky.

Tony groaned, resting his head on the back of the couch. “Oh, will you stop with the pacing and the worrying, pleaseeee? You're wearing out the carpet.” He dropped his magazine over his face in exasperation.

Steve, who had been sitting beside him reading the paper, rolled it up and whacked Tony on the head. The billionaire yelped and sat up, magazine falling to his lap. “Ow! What was that for?!”

The super soldier ignored him and gave Loki a patient smile. “They're only a little late. I wouldn't worry too much.”

“They were supposed to be back over an hour ago.” Loki turned his anxious gaze from Steve’s face to the sky once more, hoping he'd see the Quinjet on the horizon at any moment.

“Why is Loki so worked up anyways?” Clint moved his rook smoothly across the board to capture Bruce’s pawn. “Thought he's supposed to be all calm and collected all the time.”

Loki opened his mouth to retort, but Tony spoke up first. “Mother Loki is worried about (Name).” Another of Tony’s pet names, he'd usually use “Mother Loki” when Loki was worrying over you in excess. He often worried something like this would reveal his feelings to one of them and they'd tell you, but they seemed to simply write it off as him simply worrying over his dearest friend.

“Why shouldn't I be?” Loki snapped in irritation. “It was (Name's) first serious undercover mission. (Name) has only done light spy work until now. Are you not worried as well?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Not really. (Name's) more than capable. For recruiting, I'd definitely check the box for yes. Besides, if (Name) gets in a pickle, easy enough to just seduce the guy.”

Both Loki and Steve blushed, though Loki quickly faced the window again to hide it. Bruce cleared his throat and Clint snickered. “That's always your go-to move, Stark. Just seduce them! The rest will work out one way or another.”

The man grinned. “Hey, if it works, it works.”

At the window, Loki huffed. Where were you? If you took much longer to get back he may strangle that iron imbecile…

“There!” Everyone followed the direction Steve was pointing as the Quinjet cruised into sight, flying around back of the tower to land. Even though Loki couldn't see you yet, his heart quickened at the prospect. The group got up and hurried to greet you, Natasha, and Thor. Loki was tempted to teleport ahead of them, but didn't think he could bear any more of Tony’s teasing at the moment if he showed he was too eager and decided against it.

The mission had been for you and Natasha to go undercover and find out the necessary information of where a certain gang headquarters was. Thor would come in as the muscle once you relayed the location and help you two take the building. Loki was upset Thor got to go with you and not him, but now you were back at least.

The ramp lowered with a soft mechanical noise as they arrived in the hangar. Natasha strode down the ramp, talking over her shoulder to you and Thor. The boys couldn't hear from this distance, but as they approached, they could see the proud smile on Natasha's face. Thor held you on his shoulder as you beamed at their praise. Evidently, the mission had gone well.

“Hey, Nat! How'd it go?” Clint jogged ahead of the group, calling out to his best friend. Loki’s insides twisted at seeing you. Half of him was immensely relieved you had returned safe and sound from your mission, but the other half boiled with anger at Thor holding you. Reasonably, he had no right to be so angry because as far as you knew he was simply your friend, same as Thor, but that barely did anything to calm his anger.

“It went really well. Seems we have quite the acting skills in our midst.” The spy turned her gaze on you. A shy smile crossed your lips at her compliment. “(Name) did extremely well.”

“Thanks, Natasha!” You happily jumped off of Thor and stumbled as your feet landed on the edge of the ramp. With a small sound of surprise, you lost your balance and fell forward into Loki. He reached out, catching you before you could fall. You looked up and smiled at him. “Thanks, Loki. Guess I used all my coordination up on the mission.” Loki nodded mutely, afraid you'd feel his racing heart under your hands. He loved having you so close…

Then, as soon as it began, it was over. You stood up, pulling from his grasp as the others began to ask how things went. Loki’s eyes moved over your body, moving from your eyes that were alive with excitement, your lips that were happily telling how your mission went, and your hands that moved to gesture as you spoke. He adored watching you. You were always so animated and happy…

“I'm glad it went well. I know you were nervous, but I knew you'd do great.” Steve gave you a hug and you happily snuggled into the man’s arms as the others discussed the mission. 

“Thanks, Steve! Thanks everyone! I wouldn't have done so well if you all hadn't helped train me and help me improve. In fact, I should show my appreciation...” Your eyes had a mischievous twinkle as you slowly scanned the faces before you. “...by something special?” 

Everyone’s eyes snapped to your face. They closely resembled a group of pets being offered a treat by their owner. Clint chimed in first. “Maybe your special treats? The ones you only give out on special occasions?” 

A light laugh escaped your lips. “Of course, Clint, but I do need to get settled first.” With a wave, you went bounding off toward your room to put your things away. Loki stared after you longingly as you went running off, the others continuing to chat about how the mission went.

~~~~~

Later that day, Loki decided to go make himself a cup of tea when he heard you talking to Clint. He paused outside the doorway of the kitchen, listening from the shadows.

“Pleaseeee, (Nameeeee)...” Clint whined at you.

“Clint, I told you. Later.” Your voice was gentle, but stern.

Clint huffed. “Just one kiss? Then I'll leave you alone…” He mumbled. “...for a while…”

Loki froze to the spot in fear. The archer was after your heart? Although a skilled agent, the man often came across as a buffoon in Loki’s eyes. Despite this, you often laughed at his jokes and played games with him, overall seeming to enjoy his company.

You sighed and he was sure the man was making his innocent face at you, the one he usually used to con you into playing a game with him. “Fine, Clint...but just one!” Loki’s eyes widened. No...you couldn't…

“Yay!” Clint chuckled. There was silence and then… “Mmmm...your kisses are always the best, (Name)...”

You sighed, but it didn't sound that exasperated this time. “Go on, troublemaker! Let me finish. Shoo! Shoo!”

Clint chuckled and came out of the kitchen, passing by Loki and heading off. Loki stood for a moment before sadly teleporting away, tea forgotten.

~~~~~

“Hey, cutie!” Tony strode into the room and grinned at you. Loki scowled at his book. He had been upset about the incident with Clint, but while he was reading on the couch and simmering, you came in the room. Upon seeing him, your face lit up and you slid on the couch, snuggling up against him. Loki was momentarily tempted to move away, but as you nestled your small form against his arm, his heart melted. He stayed quietly staring at his book, but was too distracted by you pressing close to him to really focus on reading. 

“Hi, Tony.” You playfully flipped the page for Loki even though he wasn't done reading. Loki smirked in amusement and flipped it back.

Tony watched the two of you for a moment before addressing you again. “So, I heard Clint got one of your famous kisses earlier.”

Beside you, Loki tensed, but you assumed it was just because Tony was in the room and disrupting the peace and quiet, same reason he had scowled at his book moments before. Trying to make Loki calm again, you began to play with his hair. Loki made a satisfied sigh and relaxed.

“(Name).” Tony walked over to you and Loki, but the two of you continued to ignore him. “(Nameeeee)...” Tony pouted at you and you sighed.

“What, Tony?” 

“I want a kiss too!” You rolled your eyes and got up to get your drink off the table. Loki frowned, missing your warmth against his side.

Tony followed you to the table and hugged you from behind. “C’monnnn…” He nuzzled your neck, making you laugh.

“Tony! Your facial hair tickles!”

He grinned. “Then let me have some kisses or I'll continue to tickle you!” He rubbed his chin on your neck as his hands slid up and down your sides tickling you.

You squealed, squirming helplessly. “Okay...okay! C'mon. We have to go to my room then.” Tony trailed after you as you headed toward your room, shooting Loki a quick smile. 

Loki watched you leave, horrified. What on Earth, or Asgard for that matter, could you see in that man?! He was more of a buffoon than the archer! True he was intelligent by Midgardian standards, but he was an immature child at heart. Even worse, he was a terrible flirt! How could you have so eagerly agreed to go off and share kisses with that man...in your room no less?!

This made Loki pause. His heart quickened at imagining himself in Tony’s place. The moment you closed the door, he'd press his hands on it, trapping you within the cage of his arms, your wide eyes gazing up at at him as he leaned in. His lips would press to yours, gentle at first. His hair still felt the ghost touch of your fingers, so his mind focused on the feeling. Loki imagined your arms sliding around his neck, fingers gliding through his hair as he explored your mouth. He would slide his hands from the door to your waist, trailing his fingers under the bottom of your shirt on your soft skin…

“I'm telling you! It’s a good show!” Clint’s sudden voice broke into Loki’s thoughts.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she strolled into the room with Clint and Bruce. “It sounds ridiculous."

Bruce shrugged. “Clint is hooked on it. Who's your favorite again?”

“Ice Bear!” There was an excited gleam in Clint’s eye. 

Natasha’s brow furrowed as her gaze shifted to Bruce. “Wait. You said the others are called Griz and Panda, right? That makes sense because of the species. So why is the polar bear called Ice Bear?”

The scientist shrugged. “I don't know. To be cute or funny, maybe?”

Clint grinned at his friend and spoke in his best impression of the cartoon animal. “Ice Bear thinks it's a good name.”

Loki growled under his breath and slammed his book shut, standing up. “You mortals and your trivial arguments.” He stormed off as the others looked at each other in confusion before settling down to watch the show.

Now, Loki was irritated. He needed to work off this pent up angry energy. After stopping in his room to drop off his book, he headed to the gym. True he could teleport there, but just because he was capable of it, didn't mean he had to teleport everywhere. The God of mischief rather enjoyed walking around after all. 

As he approached the gym, he heard a happy chuckle. “They are very good, (Name). You were right.”

“I told you! I have the best kisses, Steve. Hands down.” There was a touch of pride in your voice.

Loki peeked around the corner and saw you and Steve standing extremely close. It was close enough that with his keen eyes, he could see the blush tinging Steve’s cheeks, even from his distance. 

You leaned up, resting your hands on Steve’s chest and purred in his ear. “Glad ya like em. Gotta keep my favorite super soldier happy, right?”

Steve’s blush deepened as he smiled at you. “Well, th-thank you...though I must admit...still feels strange on my tongue.”

A soft laugh escaped your lips as you smiled at him. “Don't worry...you'll get used to it...eventually.”

Before he could see anything else that would haunt his dreams, Loki spun around and teleported to his room. This time he was in a rush and couldn't afford to slowly walk around.

As soon as his feet landed on the familiar carpet, Loki moved forward and sat on his bed before his legs could collapse beneath him, his mind racing. What was that all about? You had been kissing the archer, the iron imbecile, AND the warrior now? He was grateful at least that the scientist was too shy to be kissing you. 

Something twisted inside Loki. He loved you...knew he loved you more than any of the others because he had never felt this depth of feelings for anyone before. He barely tolerated most people, liked even fewer of them, yet you had unlocked something in his heart. Some part of him, deep down, that still cared about people and could still love others, you had touched with your kindness, your warmth. He didn't want to give up on that so easily. 

So, why were you kissing everyone? You were a terribly affectionate person. Was that it? Loki’s heart raced when you were affectionate with him, but the catch was you would often be affectionate with the others too. You would happily snuggle against him as he read, but he'd also find you sitting with your legs draped across the Captain’s lap as you showed him a video on your phone, or clinging to the archer as you pleaded with him to make you something to eat. It wasn't uncommon for you to cuddle or cling to anyone, but besides the rare kiss on the cheek, which usually was only reserved for himself, he had never seen you kiss anyone.

Rather than moping in his room, Loki thought it would be more productive to go talk to you about this. He wandered the tower searching for you. Loki glanced in the kitchen where Tony was angrily confronting Steve who had taken the last of the chocolate ice cream. The billionaire glared at the super soldier. “This means war, Cap!” Loki drifted to the next room as the two went at it. 

In the rec room, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint were playing a video game. They each held a steering wheel as they zipped around a virtual track. Clint’s car flew up in a blue explosion and he groaned as Natasha drove past.

“How do you always get those, Nat?!” 

The spy smirked. “Just luck.”

“I swear if you hacked the game…”

“Oh, please. If you really think that…” She suddenly fell silent as a bike shot past her and crossed the finish line, winning. Natasha turned to Bruce who was silently grinning. “How did you do that?”

Bruce smiled at her, fixing his glasses. “Art of distraction.”

“Hey!” Clint fumed. “You let her blow me up so you could win!”

Loki shook his head as they began to bicker, deciding to search for you elsewhere. You weren't in the kitchen or the rec room, so he checked your other usual spots. The library, balcony, and gym were all empty, so the next choice seemed to be your room. He headed that way and was ready to knock on the door when he heard your soft voice.

“Oh, don't worry, Thor. I always save the best kisses for you.”

“Wonderful! You are very kind, (Name)!” Thor’s booming voice easily cut through the door with ease.

You laughed softly. “C’mere, ya big lug…”

Loki’s heart nearly stopped in horror. It was tearing at him enough inside to know you had been kissing the others, but to know you'd kissed Thor… The thought made Loki lose all reason. He grasped the knob and threw the door open. “STOP, THis instan…” His voice had been a loud yell at opening the door, but trailed off as he took in the view before him. Loki had expected Thor’s arms around you, holding you close, and your hands on his chest or arms around his neck. This was not the sight he saw. Instead, he saw you handing a small plastic bag to Thor.

You frowned at Loki in confusion. “Loki? What's wrong?”

Loki was terribly confused. You had said you had kisses for Thor. Why were you handing him something instead? Loki certainly wasn't complaining, but he was very puzzled. “I don't understand…”

You smiled at him patiently before turning to Thor. “Why don't you run along, Thor, and I'll explain to Loki. He's new so he doesn't know about my treats like you all do.”

Thor nodded, solemnly. “Indeed, (Name). Thank you for your generosity.” He gave you a quick smile before hurrying past Loki with his small bag. Loki tried to see what was in the bag, but Thor left too quickly for him to identify the contents.

His gaze shifted back to you as you gestured for him to come in the room. You moved closer, closing the door as soon as Loki was in the room. “Okay, what's wrong, Loki?”

For a moment, Loki was tempted to lie because if he said about the kisses he'd have to admit his jealousy and thus his feelings. The lie he’d tell had already flitted to the tip of his tongue, but you turned your worried gaze on him and the lie faded immediately. He looked away, eyes fixed on a poster on your wall. “Nothing is wrong, (Name)...” Obviously, you knew something was wrong, but he just couldn't tell you...

You stepped closer to him. “Loki...tell me the truth.” Your voice was gentle as you prodded.

He sighed, running a hand up his forehead and through his hair. “I heard what you said...you know Thor isn't my favorite person…” Well, this wasss true at least.

Your head tilted in confusion. “Yeah, I know you two aren't the closest of siblings, but I gave kisses to everyone else. I always give out kisses after a tough mission, whether I'm on it or not. It’s okay. Don't be sad.” You smiled. “I have some kisses for you too.”

“Wh...what…?” Loki’s eyes widened as he stared at your smiling face.

“Uh huh! I told Thor I saved the best for him, but of course I saved the best for you. I just wanted to make him feel better. Now close your eyes!”

Loki’s eyes slid closed as his heart raced again. You were going to kiss him…? His heart raced onward as he realized he would finally feel your soft lips against his. At long last…

Suddenly, something smooth and cool was pressed into his hand. “Okay! Open!” Loki opened his eyes in confusion and looked down at his hand. He held a small clear bag with bits of chocolate in it.

“What...is this?”

You beamed. “My special kisses!” 

Loki pulled apart the sealing pieces of the bag and removed a piece of chocolate. It reminded him of a drop of water, except it was flat instead of curved on the bottom. He held it between his fingers, examining it curiously. “These are kisses?”

“Yep! They're chocolate kisses I make myself. Try one!”

Skeptically, he popped one in his mouth and chewed. They were certainly worthy of all the excitement. “Mmmm...I see why the others are so eager for these treats. They are delicious.” 

“Thanks, Loki!” You hugged him close, face nuzzling his chest. “I'm glad you like em. Though...I hope you like the other kisses more.” You smiled up at him shyly and Loki was just about you ask what you meant when you leaned up, pressing your lips to his. Your arms slid up to slide around his neck as your lips moved against his. He was startled for only a second, but he had waited so long it only took a second before he was holding you close to him, unable to even consider letting you go. A soft noise of delight tickled his lips as you deepened the kiss. The two of you stood in passionate embrace for a few moments, your fingers playing with Loki’s hair as his long fingers rubbed soothing circles in your back. Finally, you pulled apart, breathless. A warm smile was on your face as you gazed at Loki. “I had a feeling you had a crush on me, but I didn't know for sure until you burst in all jealous of Thor.” You laughed softly. “You're so cute when you're jealous…”

“I was...that's not...you're…” Loki stuttered, face warming in embarrassment.

You laughed again in amusement and brushed your nose against his. “It’s a good thing, though. I've been crazy about you for the longest time, but I didn't want to push you. No offense, but I'm your main friend. I didn't want to say something and risk our friendship. I didn't want you to be lonely…”

Loki was touched. You didn't say anything for so long because you were being considerate of him...? “So, all this time you have cared about me?” With a shy smile you nodded, making him chuckle. He leaned down to kiss you softly again, still holding you close. You sighed happily as his lips moved up to kiss your forehead. “I am very glad.”

“If you only have a little crush on me, it’s okay. I'm not trying to push you.” You held Loki close, cheek against his shirt, but he took your chin on the edge of his finger and made you look up at him.

“(Name)...I love you…”

“You...you what…?” Now it was your turn to be caught off guard.

Loki smirked. “I do believe you heard me, but I shall gladly repeat myself. I love you. Need I repeat myself aga…”

“Oh, shut up you smart alec!” You laughed as you tackled him on to your bed. He chuckled and for a few minutes your mixed laughter filled the room. Then you reached over to your nightstand and grabbed a book, dropping it on his stomach. Loki raised an eyebrow questioningly at you, but you simply snuggled into his side happily, resting your head on his chest. “I wanna cuddle...go ahead and read.”

Loki rested the book beside him as he wrapped both arms snugly around you, kissing the top of your head. “I can read later. I was finally able to share a true kiss with you. Right now, I simply want to enjoy this moment of finally having you in my arms and knowing you are mine at long last.”

You laughed happily. “Oh, well feel free to kiss me or snuggle with me whenever you like my prince!”

Loki’s heart quickened at the title. So often the title had upset him because he knew that even though he and Thor were the princes of Asgard, Thor was destined for the throne. The thought of being forever in Thor’s shadow as a “prince” while his brother became king, often made him scowl bitterly at the title, but now was different. He was yours. He was your prince and you were his to hold and kiss, at long last, and only he would receive true kisses from you (though the chocolate ones were rather delicious).

Loki kissed your head once more, rubbing your back gently as he smiled at your relaxed form. “Whatever my love desires.”


End file.
